memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Crossing (episode)
Archer and Trip are invited to a desert-like planet by an alien leader after they help fix his ship. After arriving, they discover he has invited them under false pretenses. They escape over the desert. Summary The ''Enterprise'' is on its way to Risa again when they suddenly pick up a distress call from a shuttlecraft. The man aboard, Zobral, is very friendly and thankful even if the repairs were minor. He invites Captain Archer to share a meal on his homeworld to show his gratitude. The captain accepts, but when he and Trip are on the planet fraternizing with Zobral's men, Enterprise is contacted by a Torothan chancellor who informs T'Pol that Zobral is a terrorist. With no more lies to tell, Zobral then explains that he lured them there because he believed that Archer would sympathize with his cause (he is fighting against a corrupt government) as he did with the Sulibans a little while ago. (ENT: "Detained") He also thought that the captain was a great warrior and, since his group is on the edge of losing the war, he would be of help to them. Unfortunately they are separated when Zobral's camp is bombarded and, since Zobral advised against using the shuttlepod as it would be easily detected, Archer and Trip begin a long walk through the desert. Meanwhile, on Enterprise, communications with the captain are being jammed and they are told that any rescue team will be seen as a hostile act and will be treated as such. Still, they don't have to wait very long and soon detect Zobral's shuttle coming toward Enterprise. With his help, they finally gather a rescue team and use a back door in the Torothan detection grid (known by Zobral) to rescue the two men on the planet without beeing noticed. Down on the planet, the captain and Trip are located by Torothan military and fired upon by a mortar, but this only helps the rescue party to locate them and, after disabling the mortar, they safely bring Archer and Trip back to Enterprise. From there, the captain convinces Zobral that he may not be the great warrior he expected and the latter returns, fighting his lost but noble cause alone. Background Information * References made to Star Trek: First Contact, ENT: "Silent Enemy" and "Detained". * The chair that Chancellor Trellit is sitting in is reused from Star Trek: Voyager's briefing room. Links and References Guest Stars *Clancy Brown as Zobral *Charles Dennis as Trelit *Brandon Karrer as Alien Man References Amazon River; Australia; blood soup; Bozeman; broccoli; caste system; Chancellor; Chef; Cygniai Expanse; distress call; Draylax; Eastern Basin; first contact; Geography; Geskana; gravity plating; heatstroke; hull; impulse manifold; Mashed potatoes; Montana; mushroom gravy; mutiny; pecan pie; plasma; prime rib; pulse cannon; roast teracaq; Rhode Island; Risa; shore leave; snow cone; Suliban; Suliban transport; Suraya Bay; Survival training; teracaq; Torothans; Torothan Clan; Torothan cruiser; Torothan mortar; Torothan shuttle; United States; Vulcans; Vulcan High Command; warp injector; warp reactor; Xanadu; Yalasat; yrott. Category: ENT episodes de:Durch die Wüste nl:Desert Crossing sv:Desert Crossing